You Make Me Love You
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: "Quite romantic, huh?" Chad asked.  "Chad, don't do this.  It's not a movie where I fall in love with you and kiss you in the rain," I said. "Well, we are standing in the rain."  Post "Sonny With a Choice"  I do not own Sonny With a Chance or So Random!


**Hey guys! Sorry that I've been totally M.I.A. for a while. I've had major writer's block, but hopefully I'm back. I am working on "Sonny With a Chance of Orlando" and "Fallin' For You". I am also working on numerous other stories, but I've also had a **_**LOT**_** of school work recently. Anyways, I hope you like this one-shot which I would like to dedicate to every one of my readers who remain faithful to me after my absence. I will hopefully be able to update my stories soon and if not, I will when I can. By the way, this one-shot is based off of "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus. Please enjoy and review. I love to hear your opinions.**

(Sonny POV)

Rain. The universal weather that reminds you of deaths, pain, and past relationships.

It's been a while since I've escaped the memories of one specific relationship. Nothing could hurt me more than that night when I was betrayed. I won't put you through the story, though, because if you ask him, it probably happened differently.

I sat there thinking about it for a while before I realized that tears were running down my face like the raindrops running down the window. It was then that I noticed that I was alone; Tawni must have left a long time ago.

The studio was too quiet for me to stay there, so I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I made my way through the dimly lit hallway and out to the now empty parking lot. I opened my car's door and turned the key. Nothing. _Crap._

I got out and popped the front hatch open. I bent over the engine and examined it.

"Do you need a ride?" A painfully familiar voice asked.

"Not from you, Chad," I said.

"Sonny, you don't have to be like this," he said.

"Fine. I'll take the ride, but if we're doing this, we're doing this my way. Call a tow truck," I instructed.

He did as he was told and when the truck hauled my car away, he signaled to his car.

I took my time getting in and situated. When I did, he stepped on the gas and made his way to my apartment.

We pulled up and I quickly got out, but he was just as quick.

"Quite romantic, huh?" Chad asked.

"Chad, don't do this. It's not a movie where I fall in love with you and kiss you in the rain."

"Well, we _are_ standing in the rain."

"Stop! I don't love you."

"I can see you still do," Chad said.

"I don't, though. I hate you," I said.

"If that's true, you'd be able to name seven things you hate about me," he challenged.

"Easy. You're vain, you play immature games, you are _really_ insecure, you say you love someone, but it seems like you're eyeing someone else, you make me cru, you have friends that are jerks, and you sometimes act like them, and finally, you…" I suddenly cut myself off.

"And?" He asked.

"The seventh thing I hate the most that you do…you make me love you," I said, spilling.

"So you do love me?"

"No. I don't. Especially since you haven't even given me a sincere apology."

"Yes, I did. I texted you it," Chad argued.

"A text isn't good enough, Chad. It wasn't sincere."

"Did you even read it?"

"No, I deleted it. When you mean what you're saying, I'll believe you. I can't trust a lot of what you say, though."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"You are a compulsive liar."  
>"Do you ever say anything nice anymore?"<p>

"Yes! Why would you even ask such a question?"

"All you are doing is criticizing me. It hurts, Sonny," he said, slowly.

"That's because you broke my heart, Chad."

"I didn't mean to! You _know_ I'm sorry."

"No, I don't. I'm not talking to you anymore tonight. I'm going inside; I'm wet enough as it is."

"Can I," Chad started but I cut him off.

"No, you can't come in. Just…just go home."  
>"Just tell me <em>ten<em> things you _like_ about me," Chad pleaded.

"_Ten_? I don't think that there are that many things off the top of my head. How about another seven?"

"As long as I know there's something good about me."

"Seven things I like about you are…your hair, your eyes, your old Levis, when we kissed, I was hypnotized, you made me laugh, and when we held hands, our fingers intertwined, everything was alright."

"And seven," Chad urged.

"The seventh thing I like that most that you do…you make me love you," I whispered, a lone, solitary tear escaped my eye.

"I thought you hated that I can make you love me."

I shrugged.

"Are you crying?"

I just nodded. He reached out and pulled me in for a hug. I accepted it.

"I really am sorry, Sonny," Chad said.

"I know," I said, my voice shuttering.

"Did you just realize this?" Chad asked.

"I've know it self-consciously since I ended our relationship. I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. That's how much you hurt me."

"Do you know why I ordered the recount?"

"Because you were jealous and you're a self-centered, egotistical jerk. I already knew that."

"Ouch. And I thought we were having a moment there."

"I'm just saying what I know."  
>"I'm sorry to break this to you, but you're wrong."<p>

"How so?" I asked.

"I ordered the recount because I was going insane. I was having crazy thoughts and dreams and I knew the only way to stop them was to order a recount. I honestly didn't think that I would win it, though," Chad said.

We stood there silently until I saw several tears drip down his face.

"Chad…are you crying?"

"No! Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't_ cry without a script, but…but Chad Dylan _Goldfarb_ does."

At that point, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't control myself and I kissed him urgently, his body curving around mine like it used to. We became one unit again, just like it was always meant to be.

When we separated, I looked up at him and said, "Yes."

He looked at me blankly, so I clarified what I meant by saying, "Yes, you can come in."

He smiled his million-dollar smile.

"I really should be getting home soon. Can I take a rain check?" Chad asked. **(LOL! I just realized…**_**rain**_** check and it's raining in the story. It's dumb…forget it.)**

I smiled briefly and nodded.

"So does this mean we're back together?"

"Maybe we should hold off a little bit on that one," I decided.

"Okay," he said and walked back to his car. He got back in and drove off.

_What did I just do?_

(Chad POV)

I pulled up into the driveway and saw an old, rundown car parked there. Confused, I walked in and called up the stairs to my mom.

"Mom? Whose car is in the driveway?" I asked.

No answer. I climbed the steps two at a time and found her cross-stitching in my parents' bedroom.

"Why is there a suspicious-looking car in the driveway, Mom?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you're just hallucinating."

I decided to forget about it and go to my room and go to sleep. I turned on the light and someone cleared their throat. I grabbed the first thing I could in order to defend myself. I spun around and Sonny was sitting on my bed, holding a teddy bear.

"Really, Chad? A pop gun?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Did you know that the back roads are twice as fast as the main roads?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously to find out that little Chaddy still sleeps with a teddy bear."

"That isn't mine," I said quickly.

I obviously didn't convince her because she said, "Well, it is now. I was wrong again. I don't want to hold off at all. I want to jump in right away. Is it too late?"

"It's never too late," I said and I kissed her.

We pulled away and she said, "The seventh thing I like the most that you do…you make me love you."


End file.
